


and i know it's true

by angelica_barnes



Series: ABC [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: B : bedClint and Natasha fall in love, beginning to end, but heroes never get happy endings.(sleeping doesn't necessarily mean breathing)





	and i know it's true

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Once Upon A Dream" by Lana Del Rey

 

 

He falls asleep beside her that first night.

His hotel room has two beds, per standard, and he’s just dozing off in the one closest to the balcony when he feels a dip in the mattress next to him and rolls over to see the red-haired woman crawling under his covers. He stares at her for a brief moment, her wide green eyes and pink lips and only hesitates for a second before reaching out and pulling her against him.

He falls asleep with her that first night.

 

-

 

It’s in Budapest that he finally realizes why he’s stopped returning Laura’s calls.

Natasha’s so beautiful all tangled in the sheets behind him, and he stares out over the city and mulls it over in his head.

“Love is patient, love is kind,” he murmurs but he has no more patience for home and so he shatters the phone on the railing and returns to his partner’s side.

She opens her eyes as he slips into bed beside her, pressing her palms against his chest and looking up into his eyes.

“вы обеспокоены,” she tells him, and he takes just a minute longer to stare into her eyes before whispering, “Yeah,” and leaning in closer. (you are troubled)

Their noses bump, their lips brush, and as gently the sea rocks a boat, he makes love to her and falls asleep to the lullabies of her pleasured moans.

“I love you, I love you, I love you…”

 

-

 

He learns that Natasha watches Disney movies when she’s sad, or lonely, and so he joins her one night on the floor in front of the couch and sings along under his breath to  _ Once Upon A Dream _ . She hums with him, but will not sing, though he’s heard her before; her voice is the low and raspy confession of a dove.

That night, he walks out from his shower to find her lying on the bed with her eyes closed, stoic and soft and still, and she smiles when she hears his footsteps and feels his breath on her lips.

“The only way to wake me up is true love’s kiss,” she whispers, and his lips meet hers as soon as the words escape her lips; she opens her eyes to look into his bright blue ones and smiles, and he murmurs one last truth of his own.

“I know. And I’ll wake you every time.”

She doesn’t quite hear the sobriety in it, too caught up his gentle grin; she captures it with her own and mumbles against his lips that she loves him, that he should stay, just a little while longer.

 

-

 

He wakes up with her the last night.

She’s curled into his side, comfortable and warm, and he turns to wrap her up in his arms, brushing his lips sleepily across her forehead.

“I love you, Tasha,” he mumbles, and that’s when he hears the nearly inaudible shuffle of feet against the carpet and his head snaps up to meet the yellow eyes of their demise.

A gasped, “No,” escapes his lip right as the white smile appears and turns red with the pull of the trigger.

He falls asleep with her the last night.

 

 

 


End file.
